


Space Is Big

by TheOlderDixonBoy



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 18:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOlderDixonBoy/pseuds/TheOlderDixonBoy
Summary: A young Terran woman doesn’t understand how the Ravagers are not amazed by being in space. Inspired by my absolute love of how freakin’ vast and amazing space is.





	Space Is Big

It was the end of a long day of nothing but old fashioned boring ship maintenance. Every Ravager was expected to pull their weight, and even though you were the smallest and the newest member, you were no exception. After a week of training with the crew, Yondu took a shine to you and finished up your training himself. Yondu was the first man to show you real kindness since your departure from Earth and you had always been grateful for his kindness.

You finished moving the last of the supplies for tomorrow’s job into the M-ships and with a sigh and a stretch, walked back to the main floor of the ship to let Kraglin, the first mate, know you were done with your job.

When you made it to the main floor, the room was empty. The room was lined with controls for things you had no idea how to operate, with a large window at the front of the room aligned with the captain’s chair. You walked into the room, instantly drawn to the view through the window.

You don’t think you’d ever get used to looking at space from this perspective. As someone who grew up on Earth, seeing space at all was not something you’d ever think was possible, let alone galaxies and planets and people and creatures you never knew existed. Without fully realizing what you were doing you sat down in the captain’s chair to stare out the window. The day you were forced to leave Earth you lost so much, but gained an entire galaxy to travel and explore.

Your eyes glanced over the vast expanse of stars, and nebulas in colors you could not describe even if blessed with the best vocabulary humanly possible. In the most literal sense of the word, it was awesome. Every struggle and scar and fight and close call and insult from the crew was worth being able to have a few quiet moments to look at the galaxy like this.

You were so engulfed in the view you did not hear the heavy footfalls behind you. You did not notice the large Centaurian approach his captain’s chair and place a hand on the back of it. That must have been why you yelled so loud when the chair suddenly spun around and you were faced with the menacing, jagged tooth snarl of Yondu Udonta.

“And. Wat. The. Hell. Da. Ya. Think. Ya. Doin’. Girl?” Every word was punctuated with a growl and you felt the tears start to sting your eyes even though you tried your hardest to remain tough in the presence of your captain.

“I…I…I just…” you sniffles. Yondu’s eyes widened and he backed up a bit, his face softening. Yondu was a ruthless Ravager, but he was no monster. He looked down at you with genuine concern.

“Did something happen?” He said quietly. “Did one of the crew do something to ya?”

Yondu was aware you were one of the only woman to ever be on his ship for more than just a night of fun, and had in the past made it painfully clear to his crew that you were an equal part of the Ravagers. He told the crew that if anyone laid a finger on you without your permission, they would face severe punishment.

“No.” You sniffled. “It’s not that. It’s nothing. It’s stupid.”

“Can’t be nothing doll, you’re crying.” Yondu gestured for you to stand up out of his chair, and you complied. Once you stood up he took his rightful spot in his chair and tugged at your arm so you stood directly in front of him. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

“It’s…space.” You said, your voice a bit steadier now.

“Space?” He said with a confused expression.

“It’s just so…” You had no idea how to word what you were saying., so you just gestured to the breathtaking view outside the widow of the ship.

To your surprise, Yondu let out a genuine laugh, doubting over and slapping his knee. You rolled your eyes. For as menacing as the man could be, he was a bit of a geek who had one of the loudest most dramatic laughs you’d ever heard. You couldn’t help but laugh through the last of your tears.

“What’s so funny?” You asked him.

“You Terrans,” he said, wiping tears from his eyes. “You’re so sensitive. It’s just space. You see it everyday.”

“Yeah, but, like…do you ever look at it?” You asked him, “like really looked at it. It’s amazing. It’s like…I don’t know. It’s so big!”

“Space is big?” Yondu said, eyebrow raised, “I suppose it is.”

You felt like he was mocking you and couldn’t help but start to cry again. You went to walk past him to go to your room, but he grabbed your arm and pulled you into his lap.

“Not so fast, girl. Ya ain’t gonna be going to bed crying. Come here.” He said with a sigh. It shocked you how easily he was able to control you physically.

In most situations, being pulled into the lap of a large commanding man would lead to something for you, but Yondu was different. As handsome as the man was, he was your captain and during your time on the ship, Yondu became more of a father figure than anything with how he protected and taught you.

He had his arm around your shoulders and held you to his lap as he looked out of the window in front of him. You sat like that, in Yondu’s lap with his arm around your shoulders for twenty minutes in silence before you both head footsteps behind you.

It was Kraglin, the first mate, who approached the chair to speak to Yondu without realizing you were in his lap.

“Cap, the crew has finis…oh, sorry Cap. I’ll go now Cap.” Kraglin stuttered.

“Kraglin!” Yondu snapped. “Come here.”

“Yes, Cap?” Kraglin walked to stand to the side of the chair you and Yondu were in.

“Ya ever look at space?” Yondu asked.

“Space, sir?” Kraglin was looking more and more confused.

“Yes, space. Like out this window.” Yondu asked, gesturing to the window.

“Not really, sir. I try to keep my head down and do my job, cap.” Kraglin replied, probably thinking Yondu was trying to trick him into something.

“It’s big.” You chimed in.

“What is?” Kraglin asked.

“Space, boy!” Yondu snapped. “It’s big.”

Kraglin tilted his head and looked out the window for a bit. After a few seconds he sat down next to the chair you two were in and continued to look out the window.

“You guys are right.” Kraglin said, breaking the silence ten minutes later. “Space IS big.”

“Yeah.” You said, settling down deeper into Yondu’s lap.

“Yup.” Yondu mumbled, shifting his weight in the chair and pulling you closer.

**Author's Note:**

> *In case anyone is interested..literal definition of Awesome: extremely impressive or daunting; inspiring great admiration, apprehension, or fear.  
Aka: how I feel about space.


End file.
